Nothing is What it Seems
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: "I was flattered at the kindness of those people, but not flattered enough. Nothing is what it seems." Please R&R! FIYERABA by the end, like how the musical is. Please review and read! Currently: I'm Not That Girl! Please, read the Author's Notes!
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Okay, so this is my first big shot at writing. Welcome to my first fan fiction published on this site. Please enjoy this as much as much as I enjoyed writing it. A big thank you to SingsongRandom who reviewed this chapter before I posted it on here!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine in the past, present, and future. Wicked owns me. **

_N__o One Mourns the Wicked_

_GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD! _

_THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD! _

_THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS _

_THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ _

_IS DEAD! _

_GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!_

Their cries could be heard from miles away. I didn't want to face the Ozians but I had no choice, someone had to lead these easily misled people. I took a deep breath before I willed my bubble to float down.

_LOOK! IT'S GLINDA!_

I quickly put on my public smile before waving gleefully to the Ozians. There where wild yells and cheers, but everything was so overwhelming that I just wanted to die, but a public figure has to do what a public figure has to do.

_FELLOW OZIANS_

_LET US BE GLAD _

_LET US BE GRATEFUL _

_LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE _

_THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_

It wasn't right, all these lies, everything that I had to do to get and keep my power. And now, I have paid for it, with a price I couldn't imagine I even had.

_ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW_

_THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL? _

_THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY _

_OUTLIVE A LIE _

_FOR YOU AND - _

_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED_

The first of the rattling battle cries, the screams where too powerful for her, and now, they're pulling me down too.

_NO ONE CRIES "THEY WON'T RETURN!"_

What kind of cries, is it the rallying cries or the sadness cries? Either way, they're both going to come out sometime.

_NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE_

Who knows?

_THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!_

What's the definition of good anymore?

_THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN_

How to get caught up with society, that's what they learn.

_ALL__ WHAT WE MISS, WHEN WE MISBEHAVE..._

Really, who misbehaved, the Ozians screaming for cold blood for someone they hardly knew or the people who try to save people but only have their deeds viewed as misbehaving? I quickly put away my thinking face to address the Ozians.

_AND GOODNESS KNOWS _

_THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY _

_GOODNESS KNOWS _

_THE WICKED DIE ALONE _

_IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED _

_YOU'RE LEFT ONLY_

_ON YOUR OWN_

But the thing was that she wasn't alone, at one time, she had the support of her sister, of me and my ex-fiancé, that tall munchkin, and the Professors, but then, we all faded in time. I stepped out of my bubble and looked at all of the people around me. Some people began to worship me, and others begged to hold my hand. I was flattered at the kindness of those people, but not flattered enough. Nothing is what it seems.

_YES, GOODNESS KNOWS _

_THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY _

_GOODNESS KNOWS _

_THE WICKED CRY ALONE _

_NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED _

_THEY REAP ONLY _

_WHAT THEY'VE S__OWN_

I knew that I made a promise to her that I wouldn't try to clear her name, but she didn't say that I couldn't try to compromise with the Ozians. I tried to reason with the Ozians about her beginnings of her life.

_ARE PEOPLE BORN WICKED? _

_OR DO THEY HAVE _

_WICKEDNESS THRUST UPON THEM? _

_AFTER ALL, SHE HAD _

_A FATHER. _

_SHE HAD A MOTHER, AS SO MANY DO..._

I waved my wand in order to create a smaller bubble, which floated down to the Ozians and the swirling shapes slowly turned into a scene with a man and a woman saying goodbye to each other.

_HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY_

The father of the Wicked Witch of the East and West, Frexpar Thropp.

_THAT'S ALRIGHT - IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT_

The mother of the Wicked Witch of the East and West, Melena Thropp.

_BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART__ WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT_

The father left the mother, going through his usual work. I knew the whole story already, but the Ozians didn't, so I went on.

_AND LIKE EVERY FAMILY - THEY HAD THEIR SECRETS_

I waved my hands and the bubble had another resident. A strange little tinker came in, his head was in the shadows and he held up a small bottle made out of green glass. He started to tease the Witch's mother and she melted into his embrace.

_HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, _

_MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY _

_I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT, _

_HERE IN TOWN _

_SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK _

_OF GREEN ELIXIR _

_AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES _

_A LITTLE MIXER _

_HAVE ANOTHER SWALLOW, _

_LITTLE LADY, _

_AND FOLLOW ME DOWN..._

The little tinker left, leaving the mother heavily pregnant. Then the scene started to swirl.

AND OF COURSE, FROM THE MOMENT SHE WAS BORN,

SHE WAS - WELL – DIFFERENT

There was a quick flash of light and in the bubble was the mother in labor, a father anxious to see the child, and an Antelope midwife.

IT'S COMING NOW? THE BABY'S COMING AND HOW!

The mother started to scream in pain and everyone started to get anxious. I could tell the Ozians where also getting anxious.

_I SEE A NOSE I SEE A CURL IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, _

_LOVELY, LITTLE -_

There was a scream.

_SWEET OZ! _

_WHAT IS IT? _

_WHAT'S WRONG? _

_HOW CAN IT BE? _

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN? _

_IT'S ATROCIOUS IT'S OBSCENE! _

_LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE _

_THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY _

_GREEN!_

It was true, many of the Ozians gasped to see the young infant a brilliant shade of emerald.

_TAKE IT AWAY..._

_TAKE IT AWAY! _

_SO YOU SEE - IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN EASY!_

Tears started to come into my eyes, but I blinked them away as quickly as I could. Now, the vision was ending and the bubble popped. I held my breath and looked around, there where blank stares, then the cries rallied up again, even more bloodthirsty than ever. How could they keep crying for blood for someone who's already dead?

_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! _

_NOW AT LAST, _

_SHE'S DEAD AND GONE! _

_NOW AT LAST, _

_THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND_

'True, there's been joy, but for how long?' I thought as I got into my bubble. I willed my bubble to start floating above the Ozians.

_AND GOODNESS KNOWS _

_WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS_

_GOODNESS KNOWS _

_THE WICKED DIE ALONE_

_SHE DIED ALONE... _

_WOE TO THOSE _

_WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESS _

_THEY ARE SHOWN_

Shown what exactly?

_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED_

_GOOD NEWS! _

_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!_

I may not have been able to let you live, but I will always remember you. I have been changed for good.

_GOOD NEWS! _

_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! _

_WICKED!_

_WICKED!_

**Please review, I would love to hear from you!**

**And if anyone's interested, I would still like a beta reader. **


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**Hey y'all, it's me again! Nice to see you too! Please comment on this story and stay tuned for next Wednesday for The Wizard and I! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, Wicked owns me. (Dang, after three times of saying that, I really need to find a different way to say the disclaimer.)**

Dear Old Shiz

Several minutes later, the cries died down to a low murmer. I tried to sneak away unnoticed, but I didn't get very far. After all, who would miss a woman with blonde curls, a large baby blue dress with hundreds of sequences.

_Glinda! Is it true - were you her friend?_

I faltered for a minute. How could anyone know that? I slowly turned around with my mind running wild.

_Well - it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school..._

I waved my hands and another bubble formed. The colors swirled until a blue and white pattern could be made out. The Ozians turned to the bubble. I looked over the Ozians shoulders for a second before summoning my bubble and I almost flew away, when the sweet melody reached my ears.

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls _

_The proudliest sight there is_

I turned back and I closed my eyes for a minute, the haunting and beautiful melody started to surround me. I popped my bubble and started to walk back to the bubble.

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned _

_We shall still revere the lessons learned _

_In our days at dear old Shiz _

_Our days at dear old..._

I watched the people swirling around, and after a while, summoned my bubble so that I could watch the bubble from above the Ozians. I fell to my knees and let the music engulf me completely.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-old..._

_Dear old Shiz-zzzz_

**Yes, another chapter, a short one, but it's still a chapter. Elphaba is coming soon I promise! Please update, even if you're not a beta reader, I really would like to improve on my writing! Just leave a review! **

**See you next week :)**


	3. The Wizard and I

**Hey everybody, long time no see. :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had... Nothing really, just the case of the writer's block, although, I'm not sure if I'm considered a writer. I'll try to upload a oneshot soon, any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, it never has and it never will, I'll just see if I can get a lecture from Doctor Dillamond. *wonders off***

_The W__izard and I_

_Oh, Miss Elphaba... _

_Many years I have waited _

_For a gift like yours to appear _

She's one of the most talented students I could possibly hope to tutor. With all that talent, who knew what she could do. I started to lead her out of the courtyard.

_Why, I predict the Wizard _

_Could make you his _

_Magic grand vizier! _

_My dear, __my dear_

_I'll write at once to the Wizard _

_Tell him of you __in advance_

Yes, his majesty would be proud of a pupil like that.

_With a talent like yours, __dear _

_There is a defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good..._

* * *

><p>I blinked once or twice before I noticed that the Madame was bristling off somewhere else. This strange force that plagued me since I was born, was really something good? I leaned on one of the poles.<p>

_Did that really just happen? _

_Have I actually understood? _

_T__his weird quirk I've tried _

_To suppress or hide _

_Is a talent that could _

_Help me meet the Wizard _

_If I make good _

_So I'll make good..._

I looked around myself, there was no one else in sight, all scared off, but that could all change. I could feel something clicking, suddenly, things made sense.

_When I meet the Wizard _

_Once I prove my worth _

_And then I meet the Wizard _

_What I've waited for since- since birth! _

_And with all his Wizard wisdom _

_By my looks, he won't be blinded _

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb? _

_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? _

_No! _

_He'll say to me, _

_"I see who you truly are - _

_A girl on whom I can rely!"_

_ And that's how we'll begin _

_The Wizard and I..._

I could feel the magic force inside telling me that this was something I should go for. I took a step out of the courtyard and into the shade of the Science building, only to find several people already there. The girl just fainted while several other boys dragged towards an open door. I turned abruptly while a thought hit me.

_Once I'm with the Wizard _

_My whole life will change _

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard _

_No one thinks you're strange! _

_No father is not proud of you, _

He might actually want to say that I'm his daughter!

_No sister acts ashamed _

Nessa would be so proud!

_And all of Oz has to love you _

_When by the Wizard you're acclaimed _

_And this gift – _

_or this curse –_

_I have inside _

_Maybe at last, _

_I'll know why _

_When we are hand and hand - _

_The Wizard and I!_

So many different possibilities, and so many different outcomes. I leaned on the brick wall gazing at the empty cafeteria building. So many people would come and go through that building, but would any of them know who I am?

_And one day, he'll say to me, _

_"Elphaba, _

_A girl who is so superior _

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside _

_Have a matching exterior? _

_And since folks here to an absurd degree _

_Seem fixated on your verdigris _

_Would it be all right by you _

_If I de-greenify you?"_

I took a small breath, hoping for the most impossible odds which just became possible. I closed my eyes, picturing the whole event in my head.

_And though of course _

_That's not important to me _

_"All right, why not?"_

_I'll reply _

_Oh, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and I... _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be _

_The Wizard and..._

I took a deep breath, everything was happening so fast, it was a bit overwhelming, but it was all possible. I looked at my hands before I something flashed in front of my eyes.

_Unlimited _

_My future is unlimited _

_And I've just had a vision _

_Almost like a prophecy _

_I know - it sounds truly crazy _

_And true, the vision's hazy _

_But I swear, someday there'll be _

_A celebration throughout Oz _

_That's all to do with me!_

Yes, finally after all these years of waiting, I can finally be considered something good. I started to walk out to the courtyard again before stopping by the apple tree in the middle of the courtyard.

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard _

_Feeling things I've never felt _

_And though I'd never show it _

_I'll be so happy, I could melt! _

_And so it will be _

_For the rest of my life _

_And I'll want nothing else _

_Till I die _

_Held in such high esteem _

_When people see me, they will scream _

_For half of Oz's fav'rite team: _

_The Wizard And I!_

**Please review, I would love to hear from you. Conductive critiism is nice as well as just to hear that someone hasn't forgotten about this story. **

**Author's note: Anyone seen or heard about the Henski production or the Danish version? On that note, anyone interested in Out of Oz or for the Dutch production?**


	4. What is this Feeling?

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is coming out so late! Let's just say that I've been having a major writing block for this story. I'll try to post Something Bad soon, but there's no telling what's going to happen...**

**Hopefully this is in a likable stage, it took me long enough. Please review!**

_What is this Feeling?_

I looked over at the letter I was writing to Momsie and Popsical. I looked up and saw the courtyard pole standing in front of me and my dorm-room door within seeing distance. I poked the paper once more before looking at my wonderful work.

_Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle..._

Apparently my phosphorescent roommate was also writing home. She was standing next to the fourth pole away from me. I inched away from the freak as I eavesdropped on what she was writing to her family.

_My dear father..._

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

_But of course I'll care for Nessa._

_But of course, I'll rise above it._

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. _

_There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is..._

I took a deep breath and willed my brain to come up with very intelligental words and I hurriedly wrote them on my sparkly pink paper.

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..._

I sighed happily as I put the last period at the end of the sentence. My ears perked when I heard my roommate finish her letter.

_Blonde._

Oh my Oz, Momsie and Popsicle would me so angry that I had a roommate, I hope they do something. Both my roommate and I took a few steps forward and started to walk towards each other.

_What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing._

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing._

_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..._

I quickly shook myself to get some of the stress out of me before taking a few more steps forward to be in front of the Artichoke. Why me, why me? Well, if this Green-bean is going to ruin my life, I'll ruin hers.

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

_For your face,_

_your voice,_

_your clothing!_

_Let's just say- I loath it all!_

_Every little trait how ever small _

_makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_with simple utter loathing! _

_There's a strange exhilaration._

_In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last._

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

I almost fainted, but lucky Pfanee and Shenshen where behind me to catch me. They gave me a pitiful look before they pushed me forward and I spun around to face the rest of my people who came to rescue me.

* * *

><p>Ug, I hate those prejudice Shizians and that blondie that was supposedly my roommate. I watched them while they came to "Miss Galinda Popularity Queen Uplands" rescue.<p>

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good!_

_How do you stand it, I don't think I could._

_She's a terror,_

_she's a tartar,_

_we don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr!_

I snorted, surprised that those numbskulls knew what those words meant. I sent a look of disgust towards the blonde while she fanned herself with her hand, blushing with artificial coloring on her cheeks.

_Well, these things are sent to try us..._

The Shiz students started to walk up to me with urgency, but I just took a few steps forward and they slowed their pace. They stuck their tongues out at me before turning to their "Queen Bee".

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside_

_with someone so disgusticified,_

_We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

I watched the Shiz students make a protective half-circle behind Galinda as she walked forward to challenge me.

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling._

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name? Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation,_

_it's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast,_

_still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing for forever,_

_loathing, truly deeply loathing you,_

_my whole life long!_

I took a glance behind me before I took a quick breath.

_BOO!_

_Ahh!_

**I'm going to follow Galinda, ahh! I don't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry that this is so horrible! **

**If you think this is actually worth something, could you please review?**


	5. Something Bad

_Something Bad_

**I should probably explain myself... My life's been getting pretty hectic right now, _and _I have been having a writer's block, but not as bad as last time.**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't put this up on October 30 or 31, I was really busy!**

**First of all, any one saw the Wicked Ultimate Encore? You can view it if you go to my user page and click my website.**

**And anyone a fan of the book? Anyone reading Out of Oz?**

**Well, all business finished, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

I looked up from the piles of paper on my desk and sighed. Miss Elphaba was still sitting her seat just a few feet in front of me. I lifted myself out of the chair and slowly walk up to her.

_Oh, Miss Elphaba - The things one hears these days. Dreadful things... _

A ghost of a smile lingered on my lips. I reached the desk that she was at and lowered myself into a seat next to her.

_I've heard of an Ox _

_A professor from Quox _

_No longer permitted to teach _

_Who has lost all powers of speech_

I took one of her History books and started to caress it. I raised my head to watch her reaction, but her face remained blank.

_And an Owl in Munchkin Rock _

_A vicar with a thriving flock _

_Forbidden to preach _

_Now he can only screech! _

_Only rumors - but still - _

_Enough to give pause _

_To anyone with paws_

I stood up and turned my back to my bright pupil so that she couldn't see that I was trembling. I placed a hoof on the desk next to her with her book still in my hoof.

Something bad is happening in Oz...

_Something bad? Happening in Oz?_

I turned around and gave her a small smile. I knew that she would understand my dilemma. I slowly took a few steps forward.

_Under the surface _

_Behind the scenes _

_Something baaaaaaad... _

I was so startled that I dropped the book. Miss Elphaba and I shared a glance, but I quickly spun towards my desk and gave myself a vigorous shake. I leaned over my desk and took a few breaths before turning back to Miss Elphaba.

_ Sorry. "Bad"_

I watched for Elphaba's reaction. Her eyes went from horrified to hopeful.

_Doctor Dillamond - If something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. So nothing bad..._

I gave her a small smile. If only she knew what was happening-if only I knew what was happening!

_I hope you're right..._

_Nothing all that bad..._

_Nothing truly baaaaaad..._

I silently cursed myself for showing the effects of this, _deanimalization_, in front of a student, especially one as bright as Miss Elphaba.

_Sorry... "Bad"..._

I gave Miss Elphaba one last glance before I fled out of the room. I could still hear her last words echoing in my mind during my haste.

_It couldn't happen here In Oz..._

**Please review, I want to know who else is enjoying the story!**


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Might explain myself... Erm, nothing is coming up! :/ I've been busy, plus, since I'm going to write a script for one of my classes, and I'm getting buryed under my challenging math homework when I've been out for two lessons... Gah!**

**Please enjoy! I'm so sorry that this took so long!**

**I don't own Wicked. **

_D__ancing Through Life_

Ahh, Shiz, school number fifty-one. Wonder what Avric had in mind when he dumped me off at this place. I shrugged and took off my sun-glasses with a twirl of the hair. I heard giggling behind me and I whirled around to see a shortie tugging on the arm of a blonde angel. She took a few steps forward and the little man landed in a heap on the side of her.

_The trouble with schools __is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_

_Believe me, _

_I've been kicked out _

_Of enough of them to know _

Oz, everyone's reading. Don't they know better? I guess I'll be the lucky man to spice up their lives.

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less shallow _

_But I say: why invite stress in? _

_Stop studying strife _

_And learn to live _

_"the unexamined life"..._

Step number one complete. I can tell everyone's listening. Once or twice, I could hear a couple of giggles from the girls. I just tossed them my irresistible smile and went on with my awesome dancing.

_Dancing through life _

_Skimming the surface _

_Gliding where turf is smooth _

_Life's more painless _

_For the brainless _

_Why think too hard? _

_When it's so soothing _

_Dancing through life _

_No need to tough it _

_When you can sluff it off as I do _

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_It's just life So keep dancing through..._

Yes! Step number two complete! Now, everyone's watching me. Now to do some serious dancing, not just dancing, dancing through life!

_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool_

_Life is faught less _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try _

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless _

_Make sure you're where less _

_Trouble is rife _

_Woes are fleeting _

_Blows are glancing _

_When you're dancing Through life..._

I took a breath and started towards the blonde hottie. Now, to test her smarts:

_So—what's the most swankified place in town?_

That blonde girl's really hot…

_That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. _

_Sounds perfect. _

…And knows her way around. Score!

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom_

_We'll meet there later tonight _

_We can dance till it's light _

_Find the prettiest girl..._

_Give her a whirl _

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom _

_Come on—_

_Follow me _

_You'll be happy to be there..._

Yes, step three is complete with a huge success! Everyone's joining in.

_Dancing Through Life _

_Down at the Ozdust..._

_If only because dust _

_Is what we come to_

_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters _

_I__t's just life..._

_So keep dancing through..._

* * *

><p>I watched Miss Galinda flirting with that new Winkie Prince, she was just about to go in for a kiss when I decided to make my move. I slipped in between the two pairs of lips and pushed that Winkie Prince away.<p>

_Miss Galinda—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here. Waiting. All night._

Miss Galinda flashed her beautiful smile at me and I felt myself melt to the floor.

_Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?_

__She took my chin, and I melted into her touch, but she turned me away to the young girl sitting in a wheelchair.

_See that tragic'ly beautiful girl _

_The one in the chair _

_It seems so unfair _

_We should go on a spree _

_And not she _

_Gee— _

_I know someone would be my hero _

_If that someone were _

_To go invite her..._

I took a small breath in, this was my one chance! I looked up into her eyes.

_Well maybe, I could invite her?_

__She smiled at me and I smiled back.

_Oh, Bick, really? You would do that for me?_

_I would do anything for you Miss Galinda._

I sadly moved away from her warm touch and went through the crowds to meet this new lady that darling Miss Galinda was talking about. Half-conciously, I knew that I was leaving Galinda with that new prince, but I may still have a chance with her yet!

* * *

><p>I tossed my irristiably beautiful blonde hair over my shoulder and batted my eyelashes at this new comer.<p>

_So..._

_So I'll be picking youup around eight?_

Yes! He'll be mine and all mine! I was already in love with him.

_After all— Now that we've met one another_

_It's clear we deserve each other_

_You're perfect..._

_You're perfect..._

_So we're perfect together _

_Born to be forever... _

_Dancing Through Life..._

I twirled into his embrace before bidding him farewell to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p>I wheeled myself out of the crowd and sighed with content when I saw Elphaba walking up to meet me. She immediately came to my side and crouched down so that she was looking up at me. I took her hands gleefully to tell her the news.<p>

_Oh, Elphaba—Isn't it wonderful? _

_Fin'lly for this one night _

_I'm about to have a fun night _

_With this Munchkin boy _

_Galinda found for me_

__I could see her eyes turn dark, but I went on.

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her _

_To repay her Elphaba, see _

_We deserve each other _

_And Galinda helped it come true _

_We deserve each other _

_Me and Boq _

_- Elphaba, please try to understand._

__At first I thought that Elphaba would object. I held my breath but she stood up and caressed my head. I sighed with relieve.

_I do..._

* * *

><p>I walked into the pink infested room and I was still startled to see all of that pink in one area of the campus. I was almost tempted to dash out of the room and rinse my eyes with water before I reminded myself that I was don't this for Nessa.<p>

_Galinda, listen. Nessa and I were talking about you just now._

_And I was just talking about you. __I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! _

Okay, what kind of cruel trick did she have up her sleeve this time?

_It's really—uh—sharp _

_Don't you think? _

_You know—black is this year's pink _

_Y__ou deserve each other _

_This hat and you _

_You're both so smart _

_You deserve each other _

_So here _

_Out of the goodness of my heart_

I straightened the tip of the hat here she had jabbed me in the stomach. That hat had potental, and that blonde, wasn't as bad as I first thought, and she just invited me to the party. I smiled before running to my closet to find something for tonight.

* * *

><p>I looked over at my date, dear Nessarose. I felt pity for her and knew why Galinda wanted me to get to know her. I went in front of her and knelled down.<p>

_Listen—Nessa—_

_Yes?_

__She looked at me with those large brown eyes, which made this even harder.

_Uh, Nessa. I've got something to confess, a Reason why, well— Why I asked you here tonight Now I know it isn't fair..._

_Oh, Boq. I know why._

_You do?_

_It's because I'm in this chair And you felt sorry for me Well—isn't that right?_

_No! no!_

_It's because...because..._

Was it right to go on lieing like this to such a poor, innocent child? I shook my head and made my mind clear.

_Because you are so beautiful_

_Oh, Boq! I think you're wonderful! _

_And we deserve each other _

_Don't you see, this is our chance? _

_We deserve each other Don't we, Boq?_

_You know what? Let's dance!_

_What?_

_Let's Dance!_

I gave one large push and started running to the middle of the dance floor. I smiled when I heard her squeals of laughter, glad to make this girl so happy. I raised my head with new triumph and started to dance with the wheelchair bound girl.

_Dancing Through Life _

_Down at the Ozdust _

_If only because dust _

_Is what we come to _

_And the strange thing: _

_You're life could up changing _

_While you're dancing _

_Through!_

**Please review! And please say hi, anyone!**_  
><em>


	7. Popular

_Popular_

**Next chapter! Thought I was inactive didn't you! I was actually getting really busy with life in general... *insert facescreen***

**Please enjoy this new chapter and stay tuned for a new chapter soon. I'm almost finished with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, it owns me! And I do not own all the products mentioned in this chapter. I need to contact Galinda... Now... *off in the distance* Galinda! I need to talk to you!**

**Please review!**

Ooh, I just got a new friend, we're going to have so much fun. First we're going to tell each other secrets, which we've already done; have sleepovers, which we'll do in our dorm room; go to parties together; and don't forget the makeovers! I giggled and rolled on my perfectly pink covers. I straightened out and tried to look all "serious" like how Elphie is all the time.

_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project._

_You really don't have to do that._

Aww, she seems petrified, poor thing. I whipped out my mirror from my back secret pocket and held it up high, looking down upon myself.

_I know. That's what makes me so nice! _

Makeover time! I put the mirror away and walked over to my closet, pulled out some necessary items before striking a pose in the full-body mirror. I gave myself an air kiss before slowly making my way to Elphie.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_  
><em>and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?<em>  
><em>My tender heart tends to start to bleed.<em>

I had walked to Elphie's bed and I struck a dramatic pose with me looking into my hand mirror which I had whipped out just for this.

_And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over_  
><em>I know, I know, exactly what they need.<em>  
><em>And even in your case,<em>  
><em>though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,<em>  
><em>don't worry, I'm determined to succeed,<em>  
><em>follow my lead,<em>

I reached into one of my pockets.

_and yes, indeed, you... will... be..._

_Popular!_

I threw up a large handful of glitter and let it land on Elphie. I ignored her disbelieving snort while I studied her glasses. Knowing that it wasn't going to be of any use, I took them off and threw them gently across the floor, making sure that it didn't collide with the wall.

_You're gonna be popular._  
><em>I'll teach you the proper poise<em>  
><em>when you talk to boys,<em>  
><em>little ways to flirt and flounce.<em>  
><em>Ooh!<em>

I giggled before placing two pairs of navy-blue heels on the frilly covers of the bed. After that, I pulled out a "Charcoal black" tube of eyeshadow and started to run the brush over her eyes.

_I'll show you what shoes to wear,_  
><em>how to fix your hair,<em>  
><em>everything that really counts to be<em>  
><em>Popular!<em>  
><em>I'll help you be popular.<em>  
><em>You'll hang with the right cohorts,<em>  
><em>you'll be good at sports,<em>  
><em>know the slang you've got to know,<em>  
><em>so let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go.<em>

I pulled out another handful of glitter and made everything all sparkly! I tossed Elphie a large smile and started to pull out a tube of "Stormy Gray" mascara and ran it through Elphie's already dark and beautiful eyelashes.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_  
><em>think of it as personality dialysis.<em>  
><em>Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser,<em>  
><em>There's nobody wiser,<em>  
><em>not when it comes to...<em>

_Popular!_

I tossed yet another handful of glitter into the air. Three always does the trick! I thought to myself as I rubbed a pink lace color of rouge in a circular motion around her cheeks to make a cute blush.

_I know about popular,_  
><em>and with an assist from me,<em>  
><em>to be who you'll be,<em>  
><em>instead of dreary who you were. Well, are.<em>  
><em>There's nothing that can stop you<em>  
><em>From becoming popu-ler. ...lar.<em>

I decided to take a short break and started to roll over my fluffy pink covers.

_La la,_

_La la._

_We're gonna make you popular._

I got up and started to generously apply on my cherry red lipgloss onto Elphie's lips. It took a while, but we were able to make her lips shimmer and sparkle.

_When I see depressing creatures_  
><em>with unprepossessing features<em>  
><em>I remind them on their own behalf to think of<em>  
><em>celebrated heads of state<em>  
><em>or 'specially great communicators<em>  
><em>did they have brains or knowledge?<em>  
><em>Don't make me laugh!<em>  
><em>They were popular. Please,<em>

I shoved a dress into Elphie's hands and pushed her behind one of my changing curtains.

_it's all about popular_  
><em>it's not about aptitude,<em>  
><em>it's the way you're viewed,<em>  
><em>so it's very shrewd to be<em>  
><em>very, very popular, like me!<em>

I opened the changing curtain to reveal my latest creation. Standing sheepishly in front of me was Elphie dressed in a dark navy, almost black, simple patterned dress with long tight sleeves flowing from a tight-fitting corset which led to a rippling skirt with the navy high heels poking out of the trim of the dress.

_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful._

I showed Elphie to my closet mirror and watched her reaction. Her face turned from shock, happiness, then sadness.

_I have to go._

I heard the dorm room door close behind her with a _slam_.

_You're welcome..._

I performed a quick version of my _toss toss_ to shake off the shock of Elphie's reaction to the makeover. I fell onto my bed and stared into my handheld mirror. I watched my movements before bursting into a fit of giggles. I sat up and focused on the door, half hoping that Elphie would come back but when she didn't, I started to circle around the bed.

_And though you protest_  
><em>your disinterest<em>  
><em>I know clandestinely<em>

I hoped onto my own bed.

_You're gonna grin and bear it,_  
><em>your newfound popularity.<em>

_La la, La la, you'll be popular._  
><em>Just not quite as popular as me!<em>

**Phew, another chapter done! Please excuse all the make up stuff and I apologize if I'm using wrong terms or something's not applied right, I'm not a make up artist and know hardly anything about it. **

**So... I need your opinion on something. I have two major fic ideas that I started to work on about six months ago and I'm wondering, out of which of the two would you like to see first? I just want to know so that I'll put the other one on halt. Just to tell you, I'll be working along side with my other fics, this one and One Short Day. These are the ideas:**

**1. Glinda carries out her dream to marry Fiyero, but Elphaba's there to crash the wedding. Fiyeraba and possible Bessa. After Thank Goodness and from there, AU.**

**2. A Wicked and Harry Potter crossover. Elphaba and Fiyero are living peacefully in their little cottage in the woods but when Elphaba reveals a portal, she finds herself being thrust into a new life as a Hogwarts Professor. Postmusical in Wicked terms and during the middle of Harry's sixth year. Fiyeraba and another pairing possibility but I'm in a loophole right now. **

**Please reply and review! Until next time!**


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**Hey guys! Guess what! I've decided to post a new chapter! Yay!**

**(Well, uh, a few things, one: English testing for next year [it was tricky and I don't get the results until January!] two: Band concert, three: I actually did this chapter a while ago, and four: I'm trying to procrastinate as long as possible on a geography project and History project... I'm half way done with my History that's due tomorrow that I can't concentrate on...)**

**So I decided to treat everyone and my subscribers to another chapter of Nothing is What it Seems! *insert bad cornet playing here***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, would I be here? No, I would be watching it every day for the rest of my life!**

_I'm Not that Girl_

I stood there for a minute with my breath accelerating by the minute. I stumbled over to a tree and held on the trunk for dear life.

_Hands touch, eyes meet _

_Sudden silence, sudden heat _

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy _

_But I'm not that girl_

Is this what love feels like, a whirling array of pain and longing? Could I be in love? My mind was still blurred from the actions and words exchanged moments earlier. I shook my head started to stroll through the forest with my hand occasionally brushing the overgrowth.

_Don't dream too far _

_Don't lose sight of _

_who you are_

I stopped dead in my tracks to find myself in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Feeling a sudden rush of grief, I dropped to my knees and held my heart that was threatening to burst.

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

This is too new, what really made me fall in love with him, and why that person? He's so idiotic, naïve, handsome, smart…. Elphaba, get a grip on yourself! I picked myself up and started to run in a random direction and then a picture started to form in my head. I almost screamed for it to get out, but it just formed into a clearer picture.

* * *

><p>I was sitting contently on a blanket looking over to a nearby river. I smiled, watching the consent flow of the water of Suicide Canal.<p>

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

He was there with a picnic basket. He bowed and gestured for me to take my choosing.

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

We both started to drink our mint tea-

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

-when he started to lean in.

_When reality sets back in_

* * *

><p>No, I have to live in reality. He already has a girlfriend; the circumstances are just too crazy. I was glad when the visions dissolved into a mere memory. I glanced forward out of the forest and saw Galinda and Fiyero practicing their lip action on the edge of the campus. Feeling the grief wield up in my throat, I kept running.<p>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, _

_she wins him_

I caught sight of my dorm room door as I skidded a corner about a good fifty yards from where the happy couple was sitting. I watched, a creamy chocolate brown mixed with sunshine blonde hair? What's better, seeing the truth that hurts now or telling yourself the lies and letting greater pain relish?

_Gold hair with a gentle curl _

_That's the girl he chose _

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

Galinda is his one and only, so perfect together, he would never give me a second glance, only to laugh at me. What does Galinda have that I don't? My answer: everything.

_Don't wish, don't start _

_Wishing only wounds the heart _

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know _

_He loves her so I'm not that girl..._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize, short chapter! But then again, this is one of the shorter songs...<strong>

**Please review! Suggestions? Flames? I'll accept anything! I'm always happy when another review comes into my mail!**

**And I also would like everyone's opinion on the options under the author's note on Popular!**


End file.
